Disgaea: Between the Series
by Decendent of the Moon
Summary: What happens between teh two years of Disgaea and Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories. If follows after the anime, with Laharl being a prinny and all.


(Disclaimer: all songs and pictures belong to their rightful owners. Not me. I simply write.)

Disgaea 1.5!

Prologue

It's been a year since the humans' attempt to invade the Netherworld and the Overlord's journey to heaven. Everything has settled down and the Netherworld is back to its old dank, dark, unforgiving self. The Overlord's castle is being taken care of by former vassal Etna and the fallen angel Flonne. While the true Overlord Laharl, son of the previous Overlord Krichevskoy, tries to redeem his soul for the act of sacrificing his own life to save Flonne, making her a fallen angel.

After returning to the castle the vassal Etna has been running things since with Flonne's help. With the whole netherworld as her responsibility she might need some help…

Disgaea 1.5!

Chapter 1-A Lost Soul

A blizzard ripped violently though the area. Muffled footsteps crunched in the thick snow. A vague figure walked through the driving hail. Moving slower and slower, finally collapsing. Soon nearly covered in snow, its eyes barely open, all it could make out were shapes.

"Dood, check this out." A high pitched voice sounded near the buried figure. Several others came into view, blurred by the snow.

"What is it dood?" One asked

"It looks like a human dood. But what's it doing here?" A second answered

"I don't know dood… What do you think we should do Master…?"

A larger figure came into view, still blurred. "I don't know. Do whatever the hell you want with it."

"… It's still breathing dood. Maybe he could work at the castle? More workers mean less work for us dood."

The larger one turned around. "Fine, whatever. But I'm not responsible for it." The figure faded from view. The human's eyes slowly closed as it drifted into unconsciousness.

A warm sensation washed over the human. The bone-chilling cold was immediately replaced by soothing warmth. One eye slowly opened and gazed upward. It was in a large room that was lit by only a single torch which had an odd smell to it. It was made of stone blocks and had a castle like feel to it. Directly in front of the human was a woman in a long dress and blond hair. Her arms were pointed outward at it and a soft glow was being emitted from her hands

The glow soon faded and the woman put her hands down. She bowed slightly and left the room via the wooden door in the corner. The human was confused. It tried to sit up from its laying position and realized it was laying on a bed.

"Careful dood. You were like, totally frostbitten. Your lucky we found you or you'd have been a popsicle dood." Came the voice it heard before in the snow. It looked around again but didn't see where the voice was coming from, until it looked down. At the foot of the bed was a small blue penguin-like creature with a brown pouch around its waist and tiny bat wings on its back.

The human gave the penguin a questioning look.

"Oh sorry dood, you're probably new here. I'm a Prinny. A demon created by the souls of sinners. We work our asses off so we can be reborn. And this is the Netherworld. Welcome to Hell dood." The prinny pointed out the window above the bed. The human turned and looked out, gazing at the twisted landscape. It was dark and the earth was scorched and the area around where the human was was surrounded by lava with only a thin stretch of land out. The sky was a dark purple color with black clouds and a humongous full moon permanently positioned in the center of the sky. It poked its head out the window and looked around, it appears it's assumption of being in a castle was right. It was big with many thin and crooked towers. The human ducked back inside and looked at the prinny. But before it could say anything the prinny spoke first.

"Oh right, I'm sorry dood. I forgot to ask about you name."

The human thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"Seriously? Now we don't know what we know what to put on your gravestone dood." The human went wide-eyed at that. "Just kidding. Now that you're all better it's time to meet the boss. Come on dood." He waved his…flipper, telling the human to follow him. Doing as instructed, the human got out of bed and followed the prinny out the door.

The human followed the prinny down several flights of stairs, having to constantly cross the room to get to the next set of stairs. As it walked with prinny the human saw dozens more prinnies running around and cleaning as well as a few who were lazing about not working. It also was introduced to many different kinds of other demons. Some were scarecrows with pumpkin heads. There were also large gargoyles on stone pillars, tree stumps with arms jumping about, ghosts with raggedy cloths, big moth-like things, and many others. But among them were also human-looking demons like the healer woman. Some liked like fighters with gloves and headbands, others with large curly blonde hair and bows in their hands, even ninjas and samurai ones both male and female. But even though they looked human, the key difference was that they all had pointed ears.

They eventually entered a large room with a throne in the center. Sitting on the throne with her feet thrown over the side and her head laying on the arm rest, was a girl with red hair and red eyes. She had pointed ears, wings and a tail so it was assumed that she too was a demon. She wore very skimpy leather cloths and looked to be very young.

"Master Etna!" The prinny called. "The human we found out in Joutunheim woke up."

"Really?" She asked, wearing a sadistic smile. She sprang up from the throne and walked up to the pair she walked around the human, examining it. "What's its name?" She asked the prinny. The human immediately recognized her voice as the one he heard in the blizzard.

"It doesn't remember dood, must've got some brain damage or something from the snow." The prinny shrugged. "Why don't you give it a new name?"

"Good idea. Hmmm…" She examined the human closely, from its white hair to its physique. She looked at its back. "Nice ass…" She walked back around and peered into its eyes. "Your name is now Dante. You got that?"

Dante blinked. "Dante… I like it." He smiled. His voice was deep and strong but not gruff. It was a nice voice.

"Well whoopdie-doo. Look just because your human doesn't mean that you can live here for free got that? As long as you're here you going to work your ass off!" She was dead serious.

"I owe you for saving my life. It would feel wrong to take this for granted. I would be happy to work Etna."

"Good. And you will refer to me as Master Etna. You are a weak human, even more worthless then these prinnies. They will be your boss. Everyday you'll work your fingers to the bone kay?"

Dante nodded. "Yes Master Etna."

The prinny bumped his leg. "Come on dood, time to work your ass off. Follow me." With that Etna walked back to the throne and plopped down and Dante was lead out by the prinny.

Etna watched them go out of the corner of her eye.

"This guy… him being here… might be fun." She smirked devilishly.

Disgaea 1.5!

Chapter 2- Etna and Flonne

After being there for a week it hadn't gotten any easier.

"Dante! Change those torches! And when your done wash the floor, walls and ceiling in the hallway, after that make us lunch!" A group of prinnies ordered around Dante form their chairs in the corner of the room.

"Why don't you get off your asses and help?" Dante shouted back as he gathered up the torches, and replaced them with new ones. "Could I get a light?" He asked a nearby fire witch.

The mage raised her staff and cast a fire spell on the torches in the room. "Thanks." The witch nodded and continued with her duties. A prinny was walking by towards the kitchen with a large stack of plates and tripped on a tilted stone. Dante quickly caught the prinny but didn't manage to save the plates. They fell to the ground and shattered with a loud crash.

"Oh dood! Master Etna's gonna kill me dood!" The prinny panicked. And soon enough the door to the room was kicked in and Etna stomped in. "What the hell! Whichever one of you broke the dishes is gonna get it!" She shouted. "…Well?" The prinny looked scared.

"I did." Dante stood. "I broke the dishes. I apologize. He showed no fear in his eyes. Everyone else in the rooms gasped and backed away.

"Is that so? Well aren't you a brave little soldier. I'll be sure to make your punishment so excruciating you'll be begging for death. Now come with me." She spun on her heel. "And fix this damn door!" She shouted her last words and left. Dante gulped and followed her. Everyone waved goodbye to him as he left.

Dante was lead to Etna's chamber, in the very back of the castle. "Close the door." Etna commanded. Dante did as he was told as he entered. Etna jumped and landed on the edge of her small bed. Scattered around the room were several weapons ranging from guns, to staves, to swords. Her bed sheets looked to be made prinny-skin. Dante gulped again.

"Now… what punishment would be fitting for you…?" Etna thought out loud. "Electrocution? Maybe pulling out your fingernails? Maybe a curse so that your male part falls off? Oh so many choices." She giggled. Dante covered himself when the last one was said. "So? Which do you think is appropriate?" She gave him her signature sadistic smile.

Dante took a deep breath. "Anything you see fit." He looked right in her eyes.

Etna's smile dropped. She stood up and slowly walked up to Dante, never breaking her stare. "Why aren't you afraid?"

"I made a mistake. You deal out the punishments. I have no right to question your judgment, though I do think that the last one is over kill." HE admitted.

Etna actually chuckled. "I'll give you a pass this time. But next time I'll give you the worst punishment I can think of and believe me. I can be very creative. Now get back to work."

"I understand Master Etna." He turned to leave.

"Oh, and Dante. From now on call me Mistress Etna." She called as he was at the door.

"Yes…Mistress Etna." Was all he said as he left.

Later that day Etna ordered Dante to participate in combat practice. If there was ever a fight she didn't want him as a weak link.

There was a large chamber with nothing inside but two doors and a dome roof. Dante was alone inside until the other door opened and a girl stepped inside. She had long blonde hair and a large red ribbon tied on her head. He had the same kind of wings and tail as Etna but had a tied a bow on her tail. Unlike Etna she was very happy, even chipper.

"Hi there! I'm Flonne! What's your name?" She asked in a very high voice.

"Oh uh, I'm Dante. I'm still pretty new here. It's nice to meet you." He flashed a smile.

"You too, now it's time for some combat training!" From out of nowhere she pulled out a bow and began firing arrows at him. Dante barely ducked under one of the arrows and when it hit the wall behind him it exploded, throwing him forward a few feet.

"Waaaahh! Exploding arrows!?" Dante shouted at Flonne.

"Hahahahaaa! They're my special invention. Gotta be fast or else you'll go boom haha!" She fired off several more shots rapidly. Dante scrambled out of the way, running as fast as he could just to stay alive. After about 10 minutes of this Flonne finally ran out of arrows. "Congratulations!" She shouted happily. "You're the second to survive this training! Even Laharl had a tough time with it." She giggled.

Dante was panting next to Flonne, sweat dripping down his brow. "Thanks I guess… Who's Laharl?" He asked.

"You don't know? He's the Overlord. The most powerful demon in all the netherworld. But now he's a prinny… should be around her somewhere…" She looked around aloofly.

"Wait… he was some super strong demon and now he's a prinny? How'd that happen?" He wiped his forehead and stood up straight.

"Well. It's a long story. But it all started when I first came to the netherworld. I was looking for Laharl's father when I found his little nappy coffin…" Flonne regaled Dante of all that had happened. From the beginning to end with lots of fluffy detail. The defenders of earth, the attempted invasion and what happened in heaven with the Seraph. It took a long time but Dante absorbed it all like a sponge.

"That's…unbelievable. I mean Laharl sounds like a child. And you and Etna looks like your 14 or so." He stated.

"Well actually all three of us are over 1000 years old. But we're still pretty young, we look cute huh?" She smiled cutely.

"Wow… you demons are amazing." Dante blinked.

"Yeah…" Flonne's voice came from behind him. She had moved while he was listening. Dante turned around and saw Flonne holding about half a dozen lit bombs in her arms. "Breaks over. Start running!" She chucked one at him.

"Ahhhh! You're crazy Flonne!" Dante shouted, starting their cat and mouse game again.

Disgaea 1.5!

Chapter 3- What's Innuendo Mean?

After a little more then a month in is when things got heated…

Dante was cleaning the dust off a portrait of the previous overlord, Krichevskoy, when a prinny came running up behind him.

"Dood! Master Etna wants you in the throne room now! You better hurry, she's massively pissed dood!" And with that he took off down the hall.

Dante only blinked as he put the rag he was dusting with down and jogged to the throne room. Outside the large double doors were open and various demons were outside in the hallway facing the interior.

"Master Etna! Please calm down! You have to understand that we can't do it! You know what happen to the last guy!" Immediately following those words various items come flying out of the throne room at the demons and shattering against the walls, including a very large statue. Etna was very strong.

"Uuuhhgh! You idiots are so useless!" Etna screamed.

The demons turned and saw Dante.

"Thank god you're here! She seems to like you. Talk some sense into her before she kills us! They grabbed him and pushed him inside the room and shut the door behind him. Dante staggered inside after almost falling from being pushed. HE looked up and Etna was perched on her throne with her arms and legs crossed with an incredibly pissed off look in her face.

"Oh they sent you. Well come on, get in here!" She demanded. Dante gulped and slowly walked up to her.

"Y-yes, Mistress Etna?"

"I need you to clean my bathroom!" She pointed to a doorway on the wall to the west. Behind it was apparently the bathroom.

Dante was puzzled. "Um… is that what this is all about Mistress, a dirty bathroom?" Etna chuckled.

"Ohhh you seem confident. If it's so easy then go clean it. A slime demon took it over a little while back. Even though I killed it, it reeks to holy hell. Have fun! Oh and if you die from the smell I can use your rotting corpse as an air freshener." She gave him her devilish smile with an anxious giggle at the end. He gave a small wave as she turned her attention to the spear on the edge of the throne. Dante looked from her to the door.

"Well… I got nothing better to do." He shrugged and walked to the door, Etna eyeing him as he did so. Dante opened the door and peeked inside. It was horrible. It was coated from top to bottom in a foul smelling greenish brown slime. There were bugs all over the place and everything was moldy and in the corner of the room was a decomposing body of the previous demon that had tried to clean the room. He immediately slammed the door and held his nose. "God…damn!" He shouted. "I'm gonna need more crap for this hell hole!" HE fast walked out the room and returned later with a bucket full of cleaning utensils and another bucket full of water with a mop sticking out of it. He had on a mask and a bandana around his hair "Here I go!" He took a deep breath and went into the bathroom.

After 4 hours and hearing no word from Dante, Etna sat up from the throne and stared at the door.

"Damn… maybe he really is dead." She grabbed her red spear and walked over, opening the door slightly and peeking in. Her jaw nearly dropped when she beheld the sight. The greenish slime was gone. The whole room was spotless and all the mold and disgusting smells were gone and replaced with smooth stone and a fresh soapy scent. Dante was in the corner covered in nasty slime splotches and it looked like some of his cloths were eaten away in places by the slime. "Holy shit!" Etna shouted, gazing at the spectacular room. She walked inside and turned in circles, looking for something unclean. After soon finding that the place was utterly spotless she looked down at Dante who appeared to be asleep. She showed a small smile and squatted down. "You did a good job boy… Dante."

Dante's eyes slowly opened and his first sight was the white porcelain skin of a young demon. "Nice ass…" He said softly as he got up, rubbing his eyes. The demons ears twitched and it turned around.

"I see your okay. I'd kill anyone else who said that to me, but since you just cleaned I'll let you off one more time."

It was Etna and she had his back to him. They were both inside the bathroom and the room was clouded with steam from the water running from the faucet in front of her. He took a good look at Etna and finally realized that she was standing naked in front of him, washing her arm. Dante's eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet, now realizing that he himself was naked too.

"What the hell?! Why am I naked too Mistress Etna?" Dante asked, starting to panic.

"Shut up and don't worry. You were covered in crap and since you were in a bathroom I thought you should be clean." She glanced at him over her shoulder and smirked. "Oh and your not too bad yourself there." She winked and turned back around. Dante looked down and quickly covered himself with his hands.

"I get that but why are you in here too?!" He shouted

"I haven't showered in 4 days and bathing daily is key to a healthy and beautiful glow. I couldn't wait any longer." Even though she was scolding him, she sounded happy. Dante couldn't help but smile.

"But I…good. I'm glad I could be of assistance Mistress Etna. If you'll excuse me I'll be leaving now. This is your personal bathroom and I don't want to intrude." He bowed slightly and started making his way to the door when he Etna spoke again.

"Wait… just one thing. Could you get my back? I can't reach it." If he could see her face he'd see that it'd had gone a light shade of crimson.

Hesitantly Dante walked up behind her, staying at arms length from her. From here it was obvious of their height difference. Dante was at least a foot and a half taller.

She reached her arm back, holding out a soapy sponge. Dante grabbed it and slowly, with a very gentle touch, ran the sponge down her back. She was very thin and it would only take a few times before it was clean. Even after it was obvious he could stop, he didn't. He kept washing her back and even though he did, Etna didn't protest. She simply stood there with her arms to her chest and waited.

Softly, so softly that it could be mistaken as a wisp of air, Dante ran his hand up Etna's back. She let out a soft shiver and jerked her head around. "Hey! Don't try anything funny! I can kill you at any time you know!"

Dante chuckled. "I know. I wouldn't dream of trying anything that'd you disapprove of. I'm just admiring your skin; it's so soft and practically glowing. You've kept very good care of yourself." He gave her a soft smile. Her face turned cherry red and she quickly turned back around.

"W-whatever! J-just hurry up!" She huffed, obviously flustered. Dante chuckled.

"I'm all finished." He handed her back the sponge and bowed slightly. "I'll leave you now Mistress Etna. Bye."

"Good riddance! You suck at washing!" she called right before he left the room. When he got outside he saw his cloths piled neatly by the door. He quickly redressed and as he was putting his pants on he heard the water shut off inside the bathroom. He was slowly making his way to the door when the bathroom door opened.

"Hey. Wait a second." Etna called out. Dante turned around. Etna was clad in a pitch black towel that was wrapped around her figure. "Wash these." She tossed him a bundle of cloths including her bracelets, anklets, boots, collar, and gloves. "And you better not rip them. Or it's your head!" With that she stomped off back to her room. Dante looked at the cloths, then to where she left. She gave a soft grunt and went to get the bucket and grate that was used to wash clothing.

In the laundry room were various prinnys washing cloths. He walked past all of them and to an unused bucket, grabbing a bar of soap and started his work.

"Hey! Hey! Dante where are you?" The voice of Flonne rang out a few minutes later. Dante looked up from what he was doing and Flonne came running in. "Dante! You have to come see this! It's amazing!" She was literally jumping for joy.

"I'd love to Flonne, but I'm busy washing Etna's cloths right now. I ca-"He was cut off by Flonne grabbing his arm and dragging him behind her as she walked down the hallway.

"But you gotta see it! It's a miracle!"

"Okay okay! Just let me go! You're literally ripping my arm off!" He shouted.

"Oh! Sorry." She giggled and let him go. Dante stood up and moved his arm around. "Damn you demons are strong! Alright where is it you wanted to take me."

"Over there!" She pointed off in the distance where an Archer and a Fighter could be seen holding hands and kissing near a table. "It's a miracle! Demons falling in love… This is what my old job as Angel Trainee was all about." She sighed dreamily.

Dante did as well. "Your right, it's a wonderful sight."

Flonne looked at him with amazement. "To think that someone else here would be so impressed by love as I am… It's comforting."

Dante smiled back at her. "I'm a big fan of love. I hope to find it myself."

"Come on. There's one more thing I have to show you." She took him to a room at the end of the hall.

"Here, here! It's just inside here!" She pointed to a closed door and was giggling to herself quietly.

"Um… okay then. Thanks Flonne." Dante walked into the room and looked around. It was dark inside, lit only by a single flickering candle, and… there was nothing there. "Uh hey, Flonne? There's nothing here."

He heard the door behind him close and lock. He turned and Flonne had her back pressed against the door with the key in her hand. She giggled and dropped it next to the door frame. She jumped on Dante causing him to fall over and pinned him against the ground by straddling his chest. She wore a playful grin and ran a finger down his chest.

"It's not fair that you only spend time with Etna-san, what about little old me?" She giggled.

"Flonne I um… Can you get off of me? This is really uncomfortable." He tried to move her but Flonne delivered a swift strike to his gut. Not too hard but enough to make her point.

"Everyone knows that you showered with Etna-san, you two probably did naughty things in there too." She giggled again. "I wish you had invited me too."

"But we didn't do anything! I just washed her back! And I thought angels didn't have those thoughts." Dante choked out from being struck.

"Oh we do. We just keep it up inside. But now that I'm a demon I can act on those thoughts all-I-want." She walked her fingers up his chest with the last words.

"But what about love?!" Dante shouted.

"What do you think this is about silly? It's partly about love, but mostly it's about another little feeling that also starts with an L." She slowly leaned down to kiss him.

Dante thought fast. "Uhh, uhh, Flonne look! Over there! It's a uh… flying spaghetti monster!" HE pointed at the candle.

"Ohh! Where?" She quickly looked where he pointed. "Huh? There's nothing there! Are you trying to trick me?" She looked back down but Dante was gone. He managed to wiggle out from under her. Behind her the sound of tumblers turning inside the door lock was heard.

"Sorry Flonne." He apologized before running out and closing the door behind him. He ran all the way back down the hallway and back to the laundry room. As he approached a chill went up his spine. He got into the room and, standing over the washtub he was using was Enta. She was holding her wet cloths and shaking. "…Etna?"

She slowly turned to him and he saw she was shaking with anger. Her face was bright red and her hands were tightly holding her garments. "You… MY CLOTHS SHRANK!!!!" She screamed, pulling a gun out of… somewhere and pointing it at him.

"Waaaaaaah! I'm sorry Etna!" Dante shouted as he took off from where he came. Etna was chasing after while shooting, each time narrowly missing.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Those were my favorite!"

"Aaaaahhh!"

Disgaea 1.5!

Chapter 4- Ultra Dessert?!

"WHO THE HELL ATE MY DESSERT!?" Came an earth shattering howl from Etna's room. Everyone close enough to hear (the whole castle) immediately stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. Etna kicked her door down and stomped out of her room holding up an empty pudding cup.

"Who ate it? I'd been saving it for weeks! If you step forward now I'll only beat you to within a millimeter of your life!" She growled. And of course, no one did. This made her even madder.

"That's it! Prinny squad! Get in here!" And within a minute every prinny in the castle was in front of her. First she kicked one as hard as she could and sent it flying into the ceiling and exploding, killing it. (Prinnys explode when thrown or treated badly) Next she made a declaration.

"Since someone in this hell hole ate my dessert, you all will have to find me a better one! I want… the Ultra dessert!" Everyone started murmuring to each other and the prinnys went pale.

"Th-the Ultra dessert dood?! But that's impossible! We'd have to gather ingredients from all the corners of the netherworld! And don't forget we explode dood!" They made many excuses. Etna thought a second and looked around, seeing Dante in the back of the room with a broom in his hand.

"Dante! Get over here!" He did as he was told. "You will go with these fools to get me my dessert! If you refuse… you die! If you fail… you die! Oh and if you make it wrong and it tastes nasty… I'll kill you, bring you back, and then kill you again! And that goes for the rest of you prinnys too! Now hurry, I'm hungry!" She walked back into her room and everyone gave a sigh of relief.

Dante was extremely confused. "Um… I get the loss of pudding but… what's this Ultra dessert?" He asked a prinny.

"It's said to be the best of dessert in all the netherworld, but notoriously hard to make dood. The ingredients have to be perfect and everything to the liking of the sage who makes it. If not he'll throw everything out and we'll have to try again dood!"

Dante gulped. "Wow… I guess we'd better hurry then huh?"

"Yeah dood… lets go guys." The head prinny said shakily as they walked to the castle door with Dante in tow. "So dood… can you fight? We can do a little but not enough to get all the ingredients."

"Really? Then why send you guys?" Dante replied curiously.

"Cause we're expendable dood… and since there's so many of us we just replace whoever dies." One shrugged.

"Oh… Well I can fight a little. Flonne's been teaching me how to use swords, bows and staves." He smiled.

"Good. Your gonna need all the help you can get out there dood…" It pushed open the castle door and the prinnys walked out. Dante grabbed a sword from a rack as he followed.

Twelve hours later there was no word from the Dessert party Etna sent out and she was beginning to get testy. She sat at her throne, tapping her fingers against the arm rest.

"God damn it! Where the hell are they?! I'm soooo hungry! Am I going to have to go looking for them?" She stood with a huff and stomped out into the hallway. A few seconds later the Castle doors swung open a lone prinny crawled in, covered in scratches, gashes and bruises and blood. Etna saw this and waltzed over, not giving a care about its injuries. "Good your back! Didja get my dessert? Huh? Where is it?" She smiled happily.

"M…M-master Etna… We couldn't do it do-ood. We got the ingredients but… the sage who was supposed to cook it… said we weren't worthy to have it… and let loose a giant monster on us… Most of us died dood… But Dante's still there… fighting it… In the Sea of Gehenna… dood." It said slowly and painfully.

Etna scoffed. "How useless! I'm gonna have to go save his ass now!" She walked past the prinny. And as she did he touched her leg.

"Master Etna… He really cares about this dood… he wouldn't let any of us down. He carried us a looong way… even when we had given up. Cut him some… slack… dood…" The prinny collapsed on the floor. Etna just stared at it.

"Get it out of here." She told one demon who was walking by before heading out the castle doors.

The Sea of Gehenna. A place in the Netherworld that's the exact opposite of Jotunheim. It's filled with volcanoes and magma, the only path through being the hardened lava platforms. It's over boiling temperature and a death trap for weaker demons.

"Gaaaahhh!" Dante was slammed into the side of a wall by a giant monster. He fell down to his knees, being peppered with scraps and barely holding onto his sword. The monster was unscathed and all the prinnys in the party were scatted about, all beaten badly but still alive.

"Ke hehehehe!" The sage cackled. "Why not just give up? All your compatriots are out cold. Just accept it. There's no way you can win." His white beard waved in the volcanic air.

"Hah…hah…. No! I can't give in! I have to… get this to my mistress Etna!" He tightened his grip on the blade and lunged at the monster, only to be smacked back into the wall again with its mighty hand. The sage eyed him curiously.

"What's got you so motivated? Money? Power? A bribe? Nothing can be so bad as to sacrifice your life for a dessert. "

Dante grunted as he stood again, this time slower then before.

"It's none of those things. It's my duty to Etna! She saved my life and I'll do anyting I can to return the favor! Even if it takes me my whole life!" Just as the monster was raising its massive fist the Sage held his hand up and the monster slowly lowered it to its side.

"In your eyes… I can see it. Such devotion… Fine then." The monster vanished and the Sage tossed a large sealed cup. Dante barely caught it.

"What's this?" Dante asked, confused.

"It's the Ultra dessert. You've earned it with your bravery. The sage turned and walked away into the distance with his last words. Dante stared at the cup and where the sage walked away. He fell back on the ground and started laughing loudly. At that moment the soft crunch of footsteps was heard behind him.

"You're laying down on the job… Lazy ass." Etna said with a smirk as she walked up to him, spear in hand. Dante smiled at her.

"I did is Mistress Etna." He held up the cup. "We all did…"

Etna looked around at the carnage "I see you all had a hard time." She looked down on him. "But at least you're all in one piece. Now gimme my dessert," She snatched it from his hand, "And get ya'lls asses back to the castle… I guess I'll give you all the day off… you did good Dante." She mumbled the last part as she walked away.

Dante shoved the tip of his sword into the ground and struggled to stand up. "Hey Etna!" He called out. She turned and looked at him. "Mind sending someone… who knows Heal? We could use some treatment…" He chuckled. After a moment she nodded and continued on her way. Dante used his sword as a walking cane and walked to each of his prinny comrades, gathering them up together and helping them in whatever way he could while Etna got the healer.

Later on Dante awoke in the hospital wing of the castle. He was tucked into a bed with white sheets and a white pillow. He looked around, seeing various demons who had gone out shopping, on missions to take out dangerous demons, and mostly ones that pissed Etna off, as well as the prinnys that he fought with. He smiled softly and looked to the side of the bed, seeing a small desk with a stool and a note on top of the desk. He reached over and realized that all his wounds had healed. His outside ones at least, he still ached all over. He picked up the note and read it.

"Dante. Once your better come to my room. Do it, or else. –Etna"

He crumpled it up and threw it on the desk. He removed the sheets and painfully stepped out of bed. He limped out into the corridor and down a few flights of stairs onto the ground floor. He turned a corner and walked directly into someone else, bumping heads and falling backwards.

"Oww…" He rubbed is head and looked ahead of him. "Oh I'm sorry…Flonne." He used the wall to help himself up and helped Flonne up.

"Owie. Hey Dante… are you okay?" She had a bump on her head, he probably did too.

"Yeah, I'm alright. A little achy from fighting a monster earlier but alright." He chuckled.

"Aww, I'm sorry. Here let me help!" She materialized a wand from behind her back and held it up. It was about a foot and a half long, colored gold with a purple bat on top. "Prin prinna prin pranaton!" She chanted a spell. Two white lights appeared on either side of Dante and spiral down around him, enveloping him in light before vanishing. "How's that? Feel better?" She smiled cheerily.

Dante stretched a bit. "Yeah actually, thank you Flonne." He smiled back.

"Great! Now how about a thank you kiss hmm?" She leaned up to him and closed her eyes, puckering up. Dante looked around and made his hand into a fist, taking the side and touching it to her lips.

"Muuahh!" Dante make a kissing sound and took his hand away. Flonne opened her eyes and giggled. "A little dry, but thanks for the kiss Dante-kun." She bowed and skipped away. Dante watched her go before walking to Etna's room.

He knocked on the door.

"If it's Dante come in. Anyone else can stick it." Etna called out. Dante opened the door and walked in proudly.

"Hello Mistress Etna. Enjoy the dessert?" HE smiled happily. The bowl was on her bed with a spoon in it, it had literally been licked clean. She obviously loved it to lick up each bit.

She was lying on her bed with her legs crossed and staring at the ceiling. She had her boots and gloves removed and in a pile next to her.

"It was… okay I guess." She shrugged.

"You're a bad liar Mistress." He smirked. Etna sat up and gave him an amused look.

"Oh? And what give you the idea I wanted your opinion? Or even cared about what you thought?" She sprang out of bed and walked over to him.

"I'm just speaking my mind. That's all" She raised an eyebrow.

"Get me the spear on the wall over there." Dante walked over and took it off its stand and handed it to Etna. "Don't scream." She said as she jammed the spear into Dante's foot. He gritted his teeth and small moans and whimpers escaped his lips.

"Aww, does it hurt?" She purred. Dante nodded but still didn't scream. "Your tougher then I thought. You've got guts. Next time be more careful and don't let a big monster kick your ass." She jerked the spear out and chanted a spell, healing his foot.

Dante sighed with relief and wiped the sweat that appeared on his brow and nodded. "Yes Mistress Etna. Is there anything else you wanted?"

"Yes there is one last thing. Close your eyes." He did so and something soft touched his cheek "Alright now get out of here… and tell the cooks that I'm hungry for something spicy tonight… Tell them to make me Gehenna curry rice."

"Yes Mistress Etna. Goodnight." Dante bowed and turn to leave. He lightly touched his cheek. _"Was that a kiss?" _He didn't speak and left for the kitchen to place the order.

Disgaea 1.5!

Chapter 5- Flonne's Lust! Etna Sheds a Tear

Dante was making Flonne's bed after he just finished washing her sheets. HE tucked in the sides, put on the pillow cases and fluffed the pillows. Flonne was hanging out in the corner whistling to her self. When he was finished she walked up to him, holding a glass of water.

"Thanks Dante. You're such a great help around here. Here you go." She gave him the water. Dante gratefully took it.

"Thank you Flonne. Much appreciated." He gulped down the water and wiped his mouth. "Delicious." He handed the cup back.

"Good. I hope you start feeling better soon too." She gave him a smirk. It was an evil smirk he'd never seen on her before that sent a chill up his spine.

"Um Flonne? What do you mean? I feel fin…" He instantly felt woozy and his body became very hot. "Wha… what's happening?" HE staggered back and pulled on the collar of his T-shirt.

"Oh that was just the stuff I put in your water. Don't' worry. You'll start feeling good soon." She pushed him back onto the bed and crawled up next to him. "Feeling hot inside, too hot for your cloths? Let me help you." Flonne slide off his shirt and undid his pants, leaving him in his boxers.

"What's… happening to me Flonne.... What'd you do to me?" He asked, fear evident in his eyes. She lightly poked his nose.

"Aw don't be scared. It's only a little something that'll help you… let go…so we can get closer." She licked her lips.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Then suddenly he felt something come to life in his boxers. "Flonne… did you give me an aph… aphro…" His face became flushed and he was panting heavily.

"Yep," She giggled. "Now just sit back and relax… I'll do everything myself." She took off her white shirt and straddled his stomach, sending a trail of kisses down his chest. Dante tried to resist but his arm wouldn't move. A feeling was welling up inside him that he couldn't hold. "Just let your self go Dante-kun." She said softly in his ear. "Just… let go…"

Some time later Dante walked out of Flonne's room. He was exhausted and Flonne was clinging to his arm, smiling happily.

"Flonne… can you please let go of me… you've been at it for an hour now… I'm exhausted… I need sleep." He groaned.

She looked up at him with her big red eyes. "Aw. Okay Dante-kun. I understand. Tee hee, I'll see you later." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before scampering off. Dante slowly shuffled up the several flights of stairs that lead to his room. He took off his shirt and pants and laid down for a small nap. "…I hope I can put this behind me… For good." He mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

After his little nap Dante returned to his duties. He was sweeping a corridor out when a pair of female samurai walked by. When they saw him they started whispering to each other and giggling. As they passed, one of them handed Dante a slip of paper. He looked at it curiously and opened it. "184" was written on it.

"Um… what's this?" He asked with an innocent smile.

The ronin giggled. "M-my room number…. Come by later."

"Uh, okay. I'll clean it after I'm finished here." He returned to sweeping.

The two giggled to each other. "That's so cute…." They walked away and around a corner.

Dante scratched his head in confusion, but kept working.

Later on Dante was walking back to the storage closet to replace his cleaning supplies. As he walked down the hallway other demons were watching him. The guys were either laughing or giving him thumbs up signs and the girls were giggling and looking embarrassed or frowning. Dante didn't know what to make of this and stopped to ask a prinny.

"Hey dude… why's everyone looking at me today?" He whispered.

"What're you talking about dood?!" He nearly shouted. "You totally did Flonne! Everyone knows! Just like when you and Master Etna were in the shower! You're on a roll dude!" The prinny cheered.

"But I didn't do anything with Mistress Etna! I just washed her back!" He whined. "And Flonne forced me too! I didn't want to!" He tried to plead his case but the prinny didn't listen. After all he was a demon and only cared about the juicy details. Dante saw he wasn't listening and got mad. "Uurrargh!" He screamed before walking off towards Flonne's room.

He didn't bother knocking and jerked open the door. Inside it was colored bright red and full of hearts. Heart posters pictures in heart frames and a heart rug, it was so girly. So Flonne. He stomped in and shouted. "Flonne!" She peeked her head out from the room that connected to it. She had a toothbrush in her mouth. _"She's got a bathroom in her room? Aww" _Dante thought.

"Oh hey Dante-kun! You came to visit! Yay!" She ran out and tackled hugged him. She was dressed in a night gown, must've been her bed time. Hard to tell with the constant moon.

"Ow! No I didn't come to visit!" He shouted angrily. "Get off me!" Flonne scrambled off of him and squatted on the ground whimpering. "Wha-what's wrong? What did I do?" It looked like she could cry.

"Everyone knows what we did! The only way is that you told them!" He was furious.

"B-but I-I didn't! I-I swear I d-didn't tell anyone! Honest!" She started tearing up. "And so what if they do know! Was it really that bad for you that you get so angry…" She silently cried into her hands. Dante's anger vanished when he saw her do this. He bit his lip and scooted up next to her.

"H-hey Flonne, don't cry okay? Look I'm sorry. Really I am. I was just surprised to find out that they knew okay? And… it really wasn't that bad… maybe even a little good." HE mumbled the last part.

"R-really Da-Dante-kun?" She said into her hands.

"Yeah. So please don't cry" He smiled softly and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hahaha! Thanks Dante-kun!" She put her hands down and her cheeks weren't even wet. Dante stared at her blankly.

"You were faking it weren't you?"

"You bet! Etna taught me that!" She tackled him again. Dante groaned.

"These girls are going to be the death of me…"

"Hey Dante… Since you're here and came all this way to give me a lecture… why not punish me as well…" She licked her lips and unbuttoned the top button on her nightgown. Dante gulped.

"Oh man…"

It was about very late for Dante's clock and he was sleeping in bed, totally exhausted from his 'activities' with Flonne. A knock came to his door. Dante shifted in bed and blearily opened one eye. "Hmm… What is it?" He shouted.

"It's Master Etna dood. She's asking for you. You better get down to the throne room or else." The prinny said before leaving.

Dante groaned and sat up. He forgot to put on his shirt and pants as he stumbled down the stairs half asleep.

He pushed the doors to the throne room open and slowly walked in rubbing his baggy eyes.

"You called for me Mistre-*yawn*-ess Etna." He mumbled.

Etna was on the throne, tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Nice outfit Dante. Dressing casual just for me?" There was a hint of playfulness in her voice. Dante raised an eyebrow and looked down, finally realizing that he was clad only in boxers.

"Wha! Ah, forgive me Mistress! I'm sorry! I was tired and didn't notice!" He was wide awake now.

"Forget that for now…" He stood from the throne and walked around the room, swinging her tail whimsically. "You know… I heard something interesting just a few minutes ago from a prinny." She looked back at him with her sadistic smile. "It was a real eye-opener for me. You know what he said?"

Dante gave her a questioning look and put his finger to his chin in thought and looked down at the floor. "An eye-opener…" His eyes widened. "Oh god… you mean…" He looked scared. He felt something sharp against his neck. Etna had walked behind him and was pressing a knife against his throat. "Oh yes, apparently you and Flonne have had a busy day. Must've been fun." She said into his ear.

Dante drew in a deep breath. "Yes Mistress Etna. I won't lie to you. Yes that happened between Flonne and I. Twice. Both times it wasn't my idea-" He tried to explain.

"I don't care! You had sex with Flonne!" She took the knife away and pushed him to the ground. He turned over and she was now pointing her spear at him. "What you did was unforgivable!" She shouted angrily. "Doing it while you should have been working, and with Flonne of all people!" She bit her lip. "I am so pissed at you right now! I should just kill you."

Dante closed his eyes, waiting for her spear to hit him. "But I won't." He opened them again. "Instead… I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget." She threw away her spear and lifted her leg, stomping on his chest. She kept her foot there. "Take my boot off."

Dante was confused but did as told. He slowly slid his hand up her leg to the top of her boot and slid it down, sliding it off her white leg and putting it aside. She took off her foot and stomped the other one onto his chest.

"And the other."

Dante removed her boot again and tossed it aside. Etna removed her foot and in one deft move kicked him in the ribs, rolling him over onto his stomach. He gritted his teeth and held his side in pain, coughing

"On your knees. I want you to beg for forgiveness." Etna growled. Dante nodded and with great difficulty got on his knees in front of her and bowed.

"Please forgive me for all that I have done Mistress Etna. I have wronged you and don't deserve your sympathy. If you look into your heart, could you find it in you to forgive a lowly human such as I." He pleaded between gasps

Etna said nothing for a while. Dante kept his head down until she spoke again "How could you…" He looked up, confused. "How could you… with Flonne of all people… How could you." She was biting her lip and holding back tears.

"Mistress…I…" Dante tried to talk.

"Shut up! Get out of here!" She screamed at him.

"But…Etna."

"Just go! Now!" She swung her foot back to kick him again and Dante took the hint. He rolled and stood up, still holding his side and ran to the door. When he got to the doors he looked back one last time. Etna had her back to him, saying nothing. Her shoulders were moving up and down as she silently sobbed. Dante looked down, ashamed and closed the door, returning to his room.

Disgaea 1.5!

Chapter 6- Where's the Overlord? Laharl's Missing!

For several days after that Etna avoided me. If she walked into a room I was in she'd stare at me without emotion, then leave. It broke my heart each time she ignored me…

Dante was getting a soda at the Rosen Queen store, Netherworld Branch (all rights reserved) when several demons started running around, searching every inch of the room and behind everything. He watched them as he sipped my soda, perplexed.

"Um… what's wrong everyone?" He asked.

A demon turned to him. It was a succubus, a demon enchantress that lured men in with their beauty, used them, and then sucked away their life force to keep them young.

"Mmmm, apparently a special prinny is missing and Master Etna has everyone in the castle looking for him." She said in a sultry voice.

"Oh? I'll help you all look." He smiled. She looked him over and smiled back.

"I've got a better idea. You see my room is veeeery messy right now. Could you take a minute or two and clean it for me?"

And being the dope, "Sure," He said. "Where's your room?"

She pointed to the left. "It's right down the hall. Come with me." She led him to a room and opened the door and stepped in.

"Uh oh… Lilith's got another one… We won't be seeing him again." A demon nearby said when he noticed the two.

Dante blinked. "What?" Lilith grabbed his arm and yanked him inside, quickly closing the door and locking it.

A little while later 45 minutes later the door opened and Lilith happily floated out, using her wings to fly. Dante staggered out, his cheeks sunken in and his body thin, like he was an old man.

"I'm gonna die… if this keeps up." He said in a raspy voice. A lady fighter ran by him and he shook himself off, returning to normal. "Hey!" He called out. She stopped and turned. "What's going on here?"

Prince Laharl as gone missing! And so have all the other prinnys." She turned and ran down the hallway.

Then it hit him. "That's right… I haven't seen any prinnys around lately. Wonder where they all went?" He decided to ask the person who'd know most of all the castle's inhabitants. Etna.

Dante walked onto the throne room and came upon a meeting Etna was holding with the more powerful demons in the castle.

"Everyone! We have a problem. All the prinnys have gone missing, including Laharl. Now we need to form a search party to go looking for them. 5 of us should do it. Flonne and I shall be going so we need three more. Who will go?" She looked around, not noticing him in the back.

"Mmmm, I'd be happy to go. I could use some excitment." The familiar sultry voice of Lilith the succubus sounded. Etna pointed to her.

"Good. Now two more, come on!" She shouted and everyone shrank back. A random samurai that Dante had never seen before raised his hand. He was the only one, no one else seemed to want to go since there had been a rise of demon activity in the surrounding area. "God damn! Is everyone else in this castle a spineless moron!?" She was getting pissed off and that's never a good thing. And just then Dante made a choice. He slowly raised his hand.

"I'll go." Everyone looked at him and shrugged.

"Well there goes the new guy." They started filing out of the room since they had no more business there. Etna heard him but didn't acknowledge him.

"Fine, we've got our party. Let's head out everyone." She turned to leave with everyone when she reached into the prinny pouch on her butt and took out a card and tossed it backward at Dante. He caught it and looked at it. It had his face, name, statistics, hit points and special points, equipment, elemental weaknesses, counter rating, movement speed, and even… level?

"Uh, Mistress Etna, what's this?" He asked her about the card.

She glanced back. "It's a stat card. It lets you and everyone else know about how you've progressed and your level. Since you have one we can see yours and you can see ours. Get it?" She looked back. Dante looked around, she was right. Lilith was level 883, the other demon was level 674, Flonne was level 950 and Mistress Etna was level 1000. Dante looked down at his. It said… made him sad but he accepted it. As the trio left the building Dante followed in suit, grabbing a pistol from the weapon rack that Etna had grabbed her twisted red spear, the demon grabbed his broadsword, Lilith didn't grab a weapon and they filed out of the throne room. They walked towards the main lobby that was full of stores and the hospital. They walked past them all and towards a healer standing in front of a swirling blue vortex. As they stepped up the healer smiled kindly.

"What may I do for you Master Etna and party?" She asked. Etna stepped forward.

"We need you to open a dimensional rift to the place where the Red Moon occurred last time." She commanded. The healer nodded and stepped aside. The blue vortex shone an image of a white blanketed show field, much like that of Joutunheim where Dante had been found.

"The Lunar Snowfield, Master Etna." The party stepped into the vortex and Dante followed. When he stepped out they were in the midst of a vast land of snow with high peaks of ice with a sun high in the sky, and demons scattered everywhere.

As they trekked the land they battled the many demons that inhabited the area. As they past Dante noticed their levels. They were all around level 55-60, much higher then his and significantly weaker then everyone else's. He was even lucky enough to kill one himself and gain 13 levels, putting him at 26. But each time one was killed, Dante took his time to put the demon in a good position and say a small prayer he learned from Flonne. Eventually, once the view was clear of demons, they turned and stopped him.

"Okay. What's up with all this mercy your showing these demons." Etna asked, not making eye contact.

"Even though they tried to kill us, they're not our enemies. They were protecting their territories. I was just paying respects." He looked toward Flonne and she looked down. She hadn't looked at him at all during the last three days. Etna must've gotten to her.

"Fine. Whatever. Just stop doing it, it's slowing us down. Now get your asses moving." She commanded and they started off again.

The sun went down and the moon rose to the highest point in the sky. Soon they came upon a large staircase that reached high into the sky. Forming a line up the center of the staircase were all the prinnys that went missing. Etna didn't bother with them and she climbed up to the top of the staircase with everyone in tow. At the top was a hooded figure that clad in a green cloak with white ratty gloves. It was floating above the ground so Dante assumed he was another demon. Etna approached it and as she did the full moon high above them slowly turned a deep crimson.

"What the hell are you doing?! Those are my prinnys you're hauling away there! Including the former Overlord!" Etna complained.

"It's my job to ferry these souls to the other side for reincarnation. You know this. Now step aside." It said in a deep and raspy voice. A team of 4 Fighters with spears, swords and spiked knuckles walked in from the shadows and surrounded the group. They were about level 600 each. The ghostly creature was level 800.

"Grrrr! I don't care! Give me back my prinnys!" She screamed, taking her spear and attacking the ghost while Lilith and the other demon started to engage the warriors. They were all far too strong for Dante so he just stuck to the sidelines and watch the fight, giving out instructions on the enemy's positions if needed.

The fighting was fierce and the level 674 demon got ganged up on by two Fighters and was killed. Lilith and Flonne managed to defeat them all while Etna was still fighting the Specter.

She jabbed with her spear multiple times and swept it in a large arch. The Specter dodged it and cast an ice spell at Etna. That was his last mistake. Ice takes the longest to cast and Etna took the chance and threw her spear at it, impaling it through the chest. It groaned and vanished from sight, reappearing yards away, undamaged. The prinnys that were on the staircase gathered around it to protect it.

"Move out of the way!" Etna threatened to cut them with her spear but one special prinny stepped forward. It had evil red eyes and antennae growing out of its head.

"Stop Etna." It spoke. "It's time for us to go and be reincarnated. It's been almost a year and a half since I made my choice to save Flonne. Now its time to be reborn." He said softly. Despite his eyes he was rather kind. It was Prince Laharl.

Etna lowered her weapon. "Prince…" Laharl smiled.

"It's okay. I'll be back soon to rule over this place again. So don't screw anything up while I'm gone!" He shouted the last part. The Specter raised its ghostly hand and the souls of the prinnys, one by one, escaped from their beaks, leaving only an empty prinny-like suit behind. They all did it and lastly Laharl did too. His soul rose into the sky with the others and the Specter flew up into the sky.

"Thank you." It nodded and vanished along with the souls. And with that the Red Moon ceremony was finished and the moon returned to normal. As Etna was bathed in moonlight shimmering tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I promise Prince… I won't let you down…" She smiled softly and fingered the metal ring on her collar. Lilith, Dante and Flonne went up behind Etna. Dante put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. She looked back at him but didn't smile back. Dante looked away and caught a glint off in the darkness.

"Look out!" He shoved Etna out of the way and a spear shot out of the darkness, nailing Dante in the chest, blowing him back into a statue near the top of the stair case. Etna fell to the ground as Flonne quickly drew her bow and fired off several quick shots into the darkness. A Fighter had escaped them and was waiting in the shadows. Flonne hit her mark and the Fighter dropped dead.

"Got him! Look I- Ahhhhh!" She turned and saw Dante, with a spear through his chest and pinned against the statue with blood seeping out his back and mouth forming an ever widening puddle under him. He grasped the shaft and held himself up to keep it from cutting into his lungs.

"Urg…Ah! It hurts! Ahhhh!" He cried in pain and his eyes clamped shut. Flonne ran over to him to see if she could help, Even Lilith tried to help. Etna slowly rose to her feet.

"Dante…?" She slowly stumbled over, fear striking her face. Dante opened one eye and smirked at her, even through all his pain he couldn't stand to see her unhappy.

"He-ey… don't be scared…I'll be Urg!... Fine." He gritted his teeth as a gush of blood came from is wound. His hit points were down from 1347 to 53 and slowly falling.

"We have to do something!" Flonne shouted.

"We can't. If we remove the spear now he'll die. We should have brought along a healer. That was bad planning on your part Master Etna." Lilith scoffed. Flonne walked over and smacked her.

"You're not helping! We… have to get back to the castle and get a healer!" She demanded.

"That'll take too long… there's no time." Etna said darkly. Flonne started to cry.

"I'm sorry Dante! I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry raping you…twice." He bawled.

Dante slowly reached a hand out and touched her cheek. "Don't… worry F-flonne… All is… forgiven Argghh!"

"I… am to Dante… I'm sorry." Lilith said surprisingly.

"Th-thanks… Lilith…" He sputtered out as more blood seeped out from his mouth. Etna watched the two apologize in depressing silence. Slowly Dante's hit points drained down to 10 and kept falling. Flonne suddenly had a realization.

"The Seraph! We'll ask the Seraph for help! He owes us for what happened in Celestia last time!" A spark of hope flashed in everyone's eyes as Flonne put her hands together and prayed. After a long silence a voice echoed in Dante's head.

"_Do you wish to live Dante?"_ A gentle and soft voice said. Dante was too tired to speak.

"_Yes I do… I… I need to tell everyone how I feel. Especially Mistress Etna… I can't go yet!_" He shouted in his head.

"_… As you wish…_" the voice left. Dante's hit points slowly fell to its last numbers. As they did his eyes closed further and further. 3…2…1…0. His eyes shut and his arms went limp, falling to his side. Flonne cried as hard as she could. Lilith simply turned away. Etna walked up to him and Held him up as she jerked the spear out and threw it aside. She held his still warm body in her arms and wiped the blood off his chin.

"There's no time to cry now… we have to get him home…" She said as she nudged Flonne. She nodded and her and Lilith followed Etna back to the Castle.

Disgaea 1.5!

Chapter 7- Dante's Death, Etna's Sorrow, and a New Face in the Castle.

Later that day Dante was buried outside of the castle, a first for anyone who had lived there, save the first Overlord Krichevskoy, so there was no cemetery. He was cleaned and his wound healed as they laid him to rest. The funeral was attended by everyone, they had all known Dante some how through his help or kindness. Nearly everyone shed a tear for their fallen friend, save Etna. Throughout the whole thing she stayed in the back quietly and stared down at her feet.

Once it was all over Flonne took Etna back to her room and stayed with her for a while before returning to hers for the night.

_"Where…Where am I?" _Dante thought. He opened his eyes and looked from side to side. It was as if he was floating. The place was pure white and bright. He couldn't move his arms or legs but… it seems he was comfortable. It was warm and nice. A voice echoed back at him.

_"Dante… I am Seraph Lamington. Flonne told me much about you when she prayed." _He said softly. Dante smiled.

_"Good old Flonne… I thought I was dead…?"_

_"You are Dante."_

_"…Okay. I won't try to figure this out. I stopped trying to a while back." _He chuckled. The Seraph did as well.

_"Probably for the best… Now for why you're here. Flonne wanted desperately for you to be saved… And from what I could tell so did your friend Etna. I have a proposition for you. You can't be brought back as a human, nor an angel. Though you have been very kind in life you have taken the life of a demon… So I offer you this. I can bring you back as a demon You'll be the same as you were before, just a demon… do you accept?"_

Dante thought a moment, then gave his answer.

_"Very well…"_

_"There's one last thing Seraph..." Dante said softly._

_"…I see, alright."_

A week had past in the castle and everyone was getting on with their duties. The demons were cleaning and stocking the shops and weapons and managing the hospitals and such. But Flonne and Etna, still hadn't forgotten about their friends they had lost that night. Flonne still walked around and flashed a false smile to everyone she past, but it was obvious of the pain she was feeling. Etna hadn't left her room, she refused to talk, to eat, or for any company except Flonne.

As Flonne walked the halls, hollow on the inside, she passed a figure clad in a dark cloak, its face hidden. She gave it a smile without looking and continued on her way. The figure stopped and watched her go before silently following. She was on her way to Etna's room. When she arrived she knocked on the door.

"Etna-san?" She asked meekly, the happy, cheeriness of her voice gone. "Um today the demons decided to have a singing contest tonight. Since we're down in the dumps they thought this could cheer us up you know? It'd mean a lot for all of us if you'd come out… okay?" Flonne waited for a few second and Etna's door opened. Her cheeks were red and flushed, she had been crying.

"A-alright… Let's go. I don't care about hearing anyone sing but… I don't want to feel this crappy anymore." She tried to sound tough. Flonne smiled and took Etna's and together they walked out to the lobby where they were setting the stuff up. The cloaked figure was hiding around the corner and heard everything, leaving as soon as they did.

Later that night the band had set up with their instruments and the make-shift stage was awaiting its first singer everyone gathered around, including Flonne and Etna, though Etna didn't seem excited in the least. A Kunoichi, or female ninja, stepped up to the stage and pulled down the mask that covered her mouth. She whispered to the band and they nodded. She went to the microphone and cleared her throat. She hummed a few bars, her voice light and beautiful, before starting the song "Fall for you" by the human band Secondhand Serenade.

After she finished a few minutes later she stepped down from the stage and the next person stepped up and in that fashion for the next hour. They thought the Mage was the last person to sing when the cloaked person stepped up. Up till then Flonne and Etna hadn't been paying much attention, but this person got them curious.

"This is a song that a friend wrote for the two people he loved most here. Flonne and Etna." He said softly into the mic before starting to sing. It was a light hearted country song. Flonne nudged Etna gently and Etna looked at the man.

Heeey heeeey heeeeey

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moving  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Heeey heeeey heeeey

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me  
You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection, we can't deny  
I'm so obsessed  
My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna  
And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Well you can cut a rug  
Watching you is the only drug I need  
So gangster, I'm so thug  
You're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see I can be myself now finally  
In fact there's nothing I cant be  
I want the world to see you'll be with me

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)

(Hey Soul Sister- Train)

His voice echoed though the castle and faded. He was met with applause by the audience, Including Etna who was actually smiling now. Flonne looked like she could cry. "Such a pretty song…"

Before the hooded figure stepped down he said something into the mic again. "I'd like to do one more song. I found this one perfect for the two who it's directed to. They saw a young man die a little while back in front of their eyes and couldn't do anything about it. This is a message from him to you two." He started to sing again and the band picked up. This time it was a deep metal song.

Never again will I be dishonored  
And never again will I be reminded  
Of living within the world of the jaded  
They kill inspiration  
It's my obligation  
To never again, allow this to happen  
Where do I begin?  
The choices are endless  
Denying the sin  
My art, my redemption  
I carry the torch of my fathers before me

The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away  
There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice  
To change myself, I'd rather die  
Though they will not understand  
I won't make the greatest sacrifice  
You can't predict where the outcome lies  
You'll never take me alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive

Change again, cannot be considered  
I rage again, dispelling my anger  
Where do I begin?  
The choices are endless  
My art, my redemption, my only salvation  
I carry the gift that I have been blessed with  
My soul is adrift in oceans of madness  
Repairing the rift that you have created  
I am not alone, brothers, give me your arms now

The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away  
There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice  
To change myself, I'd rather die  
Though they will not understand  
I won't make the greatest sacrifice  
You can't predict where the outcome lies  
You'll never take me alive

I'm no slave  
Are you feeling brave?  
Or have you gone out of your mind?  
No more games  
It won't feel the same  
If I hold my anger inside  
There's no meaning  
My soul is bleeding  
I've had enough of your kind  
One suggestion, use your discretion  
Before you label me blind

The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away  
There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice  
To change myself, I'd rather die  
Though they will not understand  
I won't make the greatest sacrifice  
You can't predict where the outcome lies  
You'll never take me alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive

(Alive-Disturbed)

The man stepped back from the microphone as the audience burst out in applause again. The song struck a chord inside Flonne and Etna. They looked at the figure, a spark of curiosity and hope in their eyes.

"Come on. Aren't I going to get a 'good job' or something," His cloak folded back, it was actually a large pair of torn bat wings attached to his back. They folded back to reveal a young man in red leather cloths. He had red eyes, pointed ears, a thin whip-like red tail and bright silver hair the gleamed in the torch light. He smiled at the girls. The instant everyone saw him they stopped clapping and stared.

"I worked very hard on that song, Flonne… Mistress Etna." He stepped off the stage and walked through the crowd to the girls. Everyone was so stupefied that they moved out of the way and let him pass without a word. He walked right up to them and gave each of them a cocky smile. "What? No hug for your reborn friend?" He shrugged. Flonne was shaking a little as she slowly raised her hands and touched the man's cheeks. She grabbed and tugged on them and he swatted her hands. "Ouch! That hurts Flonne." HE chuckled. She busted out crying and hugged him tightly.

"Your okay! Your alive! Thank Heaven!" She squealed, nuzzling into his neck as her tears soaked his neck and ran down his shirt. He didn't mind as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Yes… I'm okay Flonne… I'm fine. The Seraph says that the favor is repaid by the way." He looked from her to Etna, who had just been staring at him since he stepped down from the stage. "I'm sorry I left… Mistress Etna." He reached out his other hand out to her.

She took slow steps towards him and looked into his eyes. She got close, reached up… and punched him as hard as she could. Had he been a human still he'd be dead. He nearly fell to his knees from her blow, and was knocked back a few inches, but he held his ground. His cheek instantly grew red and puffy and blood trickled down his mouth and nose as he looked at her again, staring into her eyes.. She took his hand, swallowing back her emotions. "From now on… just call me Etna…Jackass." She walked up and pressed against his chest next to Flonne. ".. I'm glad your back… Dante."

Dante smirked. "Glad to be back toots. I mean Etna." She smiled.

"Now that your done screeching into the mic you need to clean the bathroom again." She said softly. Dante chuckled.

"I'll get right on that…"

Disgaea 1.5!

Chapter 8- Wait, Who's Birthday?

After a whole 3 months in the castle, minus the time of death, and everything just felt right.

The large double doors of the throne room opened with a loud, "Creeeeaaaaakkkk," And Dante peeked his head in. Etna was laying back on the throne, lazily fondling the ring on the collar on her neck and sighing in an exaggeratingly loud voice.

"What do ya want Etna? I was busy changing all of the Nekomata's shampoo into hair dye. I hope this is important…" He strolled in and scratched his head nonchalantly. Etna scoffed.

"You've certainly gotten down the demon mentality and attitude you slacker." She shifted and sat up straight on the throne. "But I really called you for something else. I wanted to ask you about your memories." Dante tilted his head. "When you first came here you didn't know your name, where you came from, nothing. I just wanted to check to see if you remembered anything."

Dante thought for a few moments, going over everything he could think of. "Hmm… No, I can't say I remember much of anything. I can recall a little but it's all fuzzy. Like there's a blanket over my mind." He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Anyway, is that all you wanted Etna?" He tapped his foot impatiently. Etna growled slightly.

"Show some respect ya bastard. You were such a pansy before but at least you were a respectful pansy. Just go back to whatever the hell you were doing before I get really mad." She waved her hand to dismiss him and flopped back onto the throne. Dante shrugged and left the room. "You're such a dumbass…" Etna whispered as he left.

Dante was shirking his chores with the prinnys in the corner of a large room. They were having drinking contests and, Dante was winning, prinnys can't hold their liquor. Dante slammed his mug down and gasped loudly.

"I win blue boy!" He laughed, all the other prinnys groaned.

"We can't win dood. You're like twice our size. Cheater!" The losing prinny shouted at Dante. Dante smirked.

"I'm a demon now 'dood' what do you expect?" He shrugged. The prinny knew he was right and dismissed the whole thing, walking off with the other prinnys. As soon as they left Dante stuck is finger down his throat and threw up into a near by trashcan. He wiped his mouth and stepped away from it. "Ugh, I hate alcohol."

Just then Flonne came running in. "Dante, Dante," She shouted, "Guess what tomorrow is?!" Dante looked at her and snorted.

"What?"

"It's Etna-sans birthday!" She squealed happily. "We have to get her something!" Dante blinked.

"Really, how'd you find that out?" He asked.

"It slipped out when we were talking about how old we were. Oh! I know exactly what I'll get her!" She clapped and ran out of the room, leaving Dante alone to process the information.

"…Birthday huh? I guess I'll get her something…" He shrugged and started walking down the hall, to the bathroom.

The day past and whispers of the birthday spread around the castle. Many talked about a party, but kept it from Etna. Who knows what'll happen. Dante met with the armor smith in the castle and placed an accessory order costing him 2000000 HL (He's now in debt about 1999348 HL). The time past and the next day came.

Etna wandered around the castle, looking for some sign of life since it seemed that everyone had gone missing.

"Heeeeeey! Where the hell is everyone?" She called out. When no one answered she stopped and stomped her foot. "This whole castle is going to hell." She said to herself. The only place she had left to check was the throne room. She made her way there, the only sound being the crackling of the torches and the clomping of her boots on the stone. When she got there she gripped the handle of the door, and yanked it open. The room was dark and she couldn't see anything inside at first, then all the candles in the room lit at once and every demon in the castle jumped out yelling,

"SURPRISE!" Flonne was in front, leading them all. Etna was half expecting a party but she was taken aback at everything and left with her eye twitching in the doorway.

The room was decorated with red and black streamers and balloons, where they got them in the netherworld is unknown. There were foldable tables with food and drinks, all red and black along with presents in the corner wrapped in gothic wrapping paper. Even Flonne had changed her white shirt to black in order to match with Etna. She walked up to Etna with a huge smile and laughed.

"Really knocked you on your ass didn't it? Etna composed herself and cleared her throat.

"I-I guess… You put all this together?" She asked. Flonne nodded. "Impressive." Etna said, surveying the crowd. Hundreds of demons were there and in the back, by the food table, was Dante, eyeing the crowd and trying to keep his new wings from getting stepped on. Etna took note of him and surprisingly took part in the festivities with only mild resistance.

After a few hours of fun and talk and cake it was time to open the presents. First off was Flonne. She handed Etna a small box wrapped in skull paper. Etna tore it off and opened the box, inside was a leather collar with a metal ring, like she was wearing now, but what was different was that the silver ring was in the shape of a heart. The second Etna saw it she gagged a little.

"T…T-thank you Flonne, I'll wear it later…" She gave Flonne a fake smile and put it back in its box. Flonne smiled back and skipped away. Etna systematically opened presents given to her by other demons. She got some product for her hair and skin and stuff like that from the females and weapons and attack items from the males. Etna was generally unimpressed since she had most of that stuff to begin with.

A demon that Etna had never notice before walked up to her and gave her a large unwrapped box before running away. Etna eyed it before slowly opening it. The instant she did a puff of weird powder shot out into her face. She dropped the box and started coughing; she staggered and held her head. Everyone gathered around her to help but the first demon that tried was struck down by Etna, using a spear she got as a present. She was the most powerful demon in the castle and no one could stand up to her, except Flonne, so her going berserk caused everyone to take off out the large doors. Since there were so many demons in that one room when they crowded to the door they got stuck and clogged the door. Etna walked up to the demons in the back of the pack, a crazed look in her eye and a very scary smile on her lips as she cut down and killed multiple demons in the crowd.

Up until then Dante had been in the back enjoying the food. Once Etna started slaughtering the party goers he dropped his cup and ran to try and stop Etna.

Flonne was pleading with Etna to stop, each plea being met with a spear thrust.

"Die, die, die!" Etna growled as if she didn't recognize Flonne. Dante crept up behind her and grabbed her, pinning her arms behind her and making her drop her spear.

"Calm down Etna! What're you doing?" He shouted. Etna fought back against his hold.

"Ahhh! Let me go! I'll kill you!" Her eyes shone bright red.

"What's happened to her?!" Dante asked Flonne.

"She opened a box and some powder shot in her face. Then she started killing demons." Flonne shouted at him over the screaming of the other demons who were trying to leave.

Etna kept struggling against Dante and elbowed him in his stomach. Dante released her and held his stomach in pain. Etna grabbed her spear and started attacking Dante now. She swiped her spear and Dante jumped back to dodge.

"Etna stop this!" He shouted. To answer she jabbed at him. Flonne was really worried. "We have to snap her out of this!" Dante thought quickly. He waited for Etna to thrust at him as hard as she could, when she did he sidestepped it, just barely, enough for it to slide past his hip as he quickly closed the distance between them. He grabbed her wrists and knocked her down, pinning her on the ground.

"Calm down bitch!" He sneered, taking one hand and slapping her. Etna simply laughed.

"Is that all you got you panty waste." She snickered. Dante growled and punched her. She laughed again.

_"This is getting me nowhere! I'll have to try something else…" _He thought. He did the first thing that came to mind. He pinned Etna's arms above her head against the stone, shouted, "Open your eyes!" And leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. Etna's eyes shot open in surprise and all her struggling faded away. Her body relaxed and she closed her eyes… for a moment. A few seconds later Dante released her hands and one immediately swung up under him and nailed him in the gut. He was sent flying off her and landed on his back a few yards away. He held his stomach and coughed furiously. Etna quickly stood and was rubbing her mouth roughly with the back of her hand. Her eyes were back to normal and she seemed to have recovered. By this time everyone had managed to evacuate the throne room, save the dead bodies of the demons.

"Gaahhhh! What the hell were you thinking you asshole! Ah, you stole my first kiss!" She screamed before running out of the room.

Flonne, who had been watching the whole time, dropped her jaw in surprise. Dante just stared at the doorway from whence she left. "I'll…go talk to her." Dante said slowly as he stood up. Flonne nodded silently as he left. She looked around and started cleaning up the party decorations.

Dante walked up to Etna's room, her door was open and the lights were on. He slowly poked his head through the door and was met with a knife being hurled at him and getting stuck in the door, missing his face by mere millimeters. Dante gulped.

"Etna? I…" He took a step into the room and Etna was sitting on her bed with a large pile of weapons next to her. She grabbed a small hand axe and chucked it in Dante's direction. He swung his body to the left in order to dodge it.

"Go away you jerk!" She shouted as she threw it.

As Dante narrowly avoided it he gritted his teeth and slowly advanced on Etna. Each step he took was met with a thrown weapon from Etna, but now he didn't try to dodge. Each weapon missed his body by a small margin. A sword scratched his cheek as it flew by, but Dante kept walking.

The pile of weapons dwindled until it disappeared completely. Dante was now in front of Etna, standing over her as she sat on her bed looking up at him with rage and hate in her eyes before looking away.

"Etna…" Dante said, she didn't respond. "Etna!" He said with authority. She looked back at him. Dante reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in black paper. It was a little beaten up from the skirmish but still intact. "Happy birthday," He dropped it into her lap. Etna glared at him before looking down and proceeding to open the gift. She reached inside and pulled out a small pair of earrings, identical to the pair she was wearing except that the color scheme was different. Instead of white skulls with black eyes and black tooth marks they were black with purple eyes and red tooth marks. She stared at them, then Dante. "You better wear those. They cost me 2000000 HL. I'll be in the hole for a few hundred years now… I put part of myself into those earrings… Now no matter how far apart we are… we'll be connected Etna."

With that said the anger in her eyes faded as she looked down at the earrings in her hands, rolling them around in her fingers. Dante took one last breath and left the room, leaving Etna alone. "What a day…" He said under his breath as he left.

Disgaea 1.5!

Chapter 9- Fleeting Memories, a Broken Image

3 weeks have passed since the birthday murders (as the demons dubbed it) and news of a rebellion in the east had spread to the castle. Since the Overlord was being reborn the demons thought that now was the time to steal the throne. There was even a rumor of an immensely strong demon leading it, but no one paid it much mind. Dante wasn't doing his work, as usual, and Flonne was off on another "love" trip and pissing off everyone in the castle.

Dante walked down the hallway of the castle, clad only in boxers. His wings were folded behind his back and his silver hair gleamed in the torch light as he neared his destination. He looked down into his hand at a piece of paper and thought back to earlier that morning.

Dante was lying in his bed; his day had yet to begin. The room was lit by a single torch in the wall with a ray of moonlight shinning through the window. His cloths were folded in the corner, his red leather jacket, black leather pants, shirt and black combat boots. All was silent until the door in the corner softly creaked as it open. A dark figure walked into the room without a sound, totally invisible save its white eyes, and moved up to the bed. It gazed down at Dante, who's back was to the figure, as he slept and watched him for a few seconds before setting something on his pillow next to him and leaving, closing the door behind them. When the door closed shut Dante turned over in bed and stared at the door, he hadn't been sleeping well recently. He saw the paper but didn't touch it. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, purple bags were beginning to form. He quietly grabbed his cloths, took the scrap of paper and left the room.

He shook his head and cleared his thoughts. He looked back at the paper.

"You stink." Was all it said; It was true, he hadn't showered for days. He walked through the empty hallways to the shower room.

The inside was made of the same stones the floor was, even the walls. Everything was smooth and slippery from the constant water but not mossy. It had been well cleaned. There was a wooden bench in the wall with multiple cubbies for cloths. On he far side of the room there were several shower heads jutting out from the wall with two hot and cold knobs under them and a large drain in the middle of the floor. Dante put his cloths in the cubby and grabbed a bottle of soap and shampoo that was resting on top of the cubbies for general use.

He slid his boxers off and walked up to the shower head, feeling the cold stones under his feet made him get goose bumps. He reached out and turned the knob marked 'cold'. A jet of icy water erupted from the shower head that nearly made Dante yelp from surprise. He quickly turned on the 'hot' knob and stepped out from the stream until steam started coming from the water. Once it did he stepped back in and let the water run down his body. The water trailing down to his wing tips tickled slightly. It felt nice. He enjoyed the warmth for a few moments before he squirted some shampoo onto his hands and lathered up, He waited for a minute or two before rinsing off, his clean hair clinging to his forehead. He was about to use the body soap before he hesitated, dropping it onto the floor. He put his hand on the wall and leaned forward, allowing the water to run down his back as he stared at the ground.

It was weird, as if a torrent of thoughts raced through his mind at once. His legs felt weak and he collapsed onto the ground. He sat cross-legged on the ground with his arms resting on his thighs as he stared at the ground, unblinking as dozens of strange images ran through his head.

There were images of a town, rustic and simple in its make, barely larger then a village. There were people, smiling and happy, as well as demons living together in harmony. It was a peaceful place… The next set of images, not so much. The town was on fire, everything burning from the buildings to the people running in fear. A large shadow was cast over the village, not just a shadow, but the shadow of an immensely tall demon. Its back was too the sun so it wasn't visible, but it was at least 2/3rds the size of the castle and had blood red eyes. Within the shadow there were hordes of demons, each with wicked smiles and bloody weapons as they hacked into and killed the town's people. It was a horrific and gruesome sight. Next to the large shadow was a much smaller shadow, partially eclipsed by the larger one.

More images like that flooded into his head. Dante couldn't take it much longer. He pounded on the ground and clenched his teeth.

"Get out…Get out of my head! Get out…Get out…" He mumbled as he hit the ground, the stones cracking more and more with each blow. Then, just as sudden as the images came, they disappeared. Dante was panting, he'd be sweating too if not for the water. He cupped his hands to gather some water and splashed it into his face. "What the hell… was that about…?" He muttered under his breath.

Then the door leading to the hallway opened and shut behind him. Dante turned his head slightly and heard clattering behind him.

_"Must be later then I thought. Better hurry up." _He thought. He looked up at the shower head, it barely visible due to the steam coming from the water. He sighed and just as he was about stand up something soft touched his shoulder. Dante was turning his head but something stopped him.

"Don't look." A quiet voice said. "I'm just returning the favor…" A porcelain white arm reached out and took the bottle of body soap lying next to Dante, putting some on its hands.

"Etna," Dante asked softy, "Is that you?" The voice didn't answer, it didn't have to. Once it started washing his back he knew. Together they sat in silence, the only sound being the water spraying the ground as Etna washed Dante's back. Water was starting to pool around them, coming out faster then the drain could suck up. Eventually Dante was the one to break the silence. "You didn't have to you know…" He told her.

"…I know." She replied, running her hands up his back.

"…Thanks." He smiled. He felt awkward in this situation, but even though he did, he was happy.

Etna soon stopped, sliding her arms over his wings and around his chest. This is the first time she noticed but he was pretty fit, slightly muscular but not overly so. He inhaled sharply, feeling her soft skin pressing against his back. His face flushed.

"Etna… are you… naked?" He asked slowly. At first she didn't answer. She was embarrassed.

"D-Don't ask me that!" She stuttered and dug her fingernails into his chest for a moment. Dante winced.

"I'm sorry… What're you doing here? You have your own private bathroom right?" He asked. Etna gave a frustrated sigh.

"Dumbass…You're too stupid for you own good." She released her grip and stood up. Dante sighed, expecting her to leave. He kept staring at the floor as a pair of white feet walked around in front of him and stopped. Etna squatted down and got on her knees, he instantly closed his eyes, not wanting to get her angry."Dante… look at me… please." Dante raised his head and opened his eyes, looking at her questioningly. Her hair was down and covering her face. She was wearing the earrings he gave her. They looked good. He could see her entire form, she was naked. He could have said something funny or insulting or laughed but… he didn't. He couldn't bring himself too.

_"Please? Did she just say please? That's a first…" _

"Etna… what's up with you today? You feelin alright?" Etna looked down at her knees.

"I don't… I don't know what's happening. I feel… strange." She reached her hands out and touched his head, bringing it to her chest, cradling it. "Can you hear my heartbeat? It's beating so fast." Dante closed his eyes, _Babump babump babump. _"I hear it, your right."

"I'm... I'm scared Dante." She admitted. Dante looked up at her. Tears were streaming down her face. The tough, in control façade she put up everyday came crashing down in an instant. "Ever since the Prince turned into a prinny I've had to run things here on my own. All the paperwork, organizing everything, hearing all the complaints, not to mention all the demons that want to try and take over, I don't know how much more I can take." Etna squeezed Dante's head into her bare chest as tears ran down her cheeks into his hair. _Babump _Dante felt his heart. He removed his head from her chest. Etna's hands went to his shoulders.

"It's alright Etna. I'm here for you." He raised his hand and touched her cheek. She looked at him.

"Dante…" Dante slowly moved in closer to her.

Several voices were heard behind them.

"God I hate showering. Demons are supposed to be dirty and smelly." One demon objected.

"I know right? Well anyway let's just get it over with so we can slack off later." Another replied.

Just as they were about to kiss Etna pushed Dante onto his back. She stood and ran past him, not bothering with a towel she pushed past the group of demons that came in, emptied her cubby and hurried out the door.

Dante stood up and turned off the water to his faucet. He just stood there for what seemed like an eternity while he processed what happened. The other demons shed their cloths and joined him in the shower room. They weren't very visible due to the steam but he didn't care. Many more came and went. It was as if he was frozen in time. Finally he reached a decision in his head. He hurriedly dried off with a nearby towel and redressed, leaving the bathroom behind.

As Dante's day winded down he didn't see Etna again. Flonne was off talking to the few demons that showed any signs of love in the castle. Oddly enough she hadn't spoken to Dante yet. He was walking back to his room when a Tree Golem stopped him.

"This is for you, looks juicy." HE said in a gruff and deep voice. Dante took it without thanking the demon and looked at it.

"We need to finish 'talking'. –Etna" That was all. He crumpled it up and dropped it on the floor, walking to Etna's room.

Once he got there he stood outside the door for a few moments, taking deep breaths before knocking on the door.

"Come in." Etna called out. Dante slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

Disgaea 1.5!

Chapter 10- Unconscious Cherry and Saddened Banana

Dante walked into Etna's room. Most of the torches were out save one or two. Etna was sitting on her prinny-skin sheets, toying with pillow with pictures of Flonne, Laharl and a prinny on it. Her hair was back up and she was wearing a pink nightgown with black bows down the front and under her arms; he could see a little hint of black panties covering her butt. She used one hand to prop herself up as she looked over her shoulder at Dante.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey yourself." He replied.

Dante walked up to Etna and sat on the bed next to her.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"Whatever, doesn't matter." She hugged the pillow to her chest and wrapped her tail around her waist, trying to emotionally distance herself from Dante. He chuckled.

"You know, if you needed help all you had to do was ask. I'm inconsiderate and rude now, but I still care about you." He slid his hand across the sheet and touched her hand. Etna jumped slightly but turned her handover and gently took his hand into hers. Dante moved around behind her; he put one leg on either side of her and scooted up close. He slid his arms over her hips and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Wha-what're you doing?! Let go of me!" She struggled against him but he held fast.

"Etna…look at me…please." He said into her ear. She settled down slightly and looked back at him. Dante leaned in and placed a soft kiss onto her lips.

Etna's bottle lip started to quiver slightly. She closed her eyes and tears started to fall. All attempts at being tough and cold came crashing down in that instant. Etna shifted here position on the bed so she was facing Dante. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. It was one of longing and desperate passion. It lasted a good 30 seconds before she broke it; she looked into his eyes,

"I'm nervous Dante. I'm scared but… I want to do it." Dante nodded.

"I'm scared too to be honest. The other times it wasn't my idea. It'll be alright Etna. I promise." Etna smiled softly and kissed him again…

When it was all over Dante and Etna were laying together in her bed. He had his arm around her and she was lying on his chest, smiling happily. She had fallen asleep; she must've been tired from their activities. Dante didn't want to move. He loved the position they were in. He wanted to stay like that forever. But he couldn't. Someone was bound to come in sooner or later and he wanted to save Etna from having to explain it.

Slowly, very slowly, he moved, sliding out from under Etna and out of the bed. He walked over to the end of the bed where his cloths were strewn over the ground. He got dressed and, after giving Etna a few good-bye kisses on the cheek, left the room, returning to his own.

The next day, Dante walked up to the weapon's shopkeeper within the lobby of the castle. It was bustling with demons of many different kinds. He was stocking the weapon racks and didn't see him.

"Hey Lloyd, you got my order in yet?" He tapped on the wooden counter. Lloyd turned.

"Oh Dante, yeah I got it. Damn you're expensive. But you got good taste in weapons. You owe me 30000000 HL you know." He said, taking out something long wrapped in cloth.

"I know," He sighed. "Don't worry, I'll get it soon." _Damn it. I'll never get out of debt now… oh well…_

Just then the large double doors to the castle burst open and a scout came running in.

"An army! There's an army advancing on the castle! There are at least 2 million of them! It's the rebels!" He cried out in panic.

"Everyone grab a weapon! We have to defend the castle!" A demon yelled.

"No! They're too strong! Every one of them is over level 800! We don't stand a chance! Even Master Etna and Flonne won't last against them!" The scout cried. Dante stepped forward.

"Go warn Flonne and tell her to meet me in Etna's chambers! Gather everyone else and go hide in the catacombs of the castle, hurry!" He shouted. They all did as they were told and went off to warn everyone. Dante grabbed the cloth-wrapped weapon and took off down the hallway.

When he arrived he burst through the door to Etna's room, she was sitting on her bed looking through paperwork. She dropped everything and jumped up.

"What the hell Dante! You broke my door!" She scolded him.

"No time for that now! The rebellion we heard about is on our doorstep! They're gonna be here soon." He explained as he walked up to her.

"What!? Damn it. Alright we need to come up with a battle plan. What do we know? How many are there, how strong are they?"

"They're the size of an army. Each one is over level 800. I've sent everyone into the catacombs of the castle… I don't think we can win this Etna…" He said. Realizing this Etna sank back down onto the bed.

"No… we can't just give up… there's got to be something we can do I can't lose this castle! I promised the Prince!" She sounded desperate. Dante sat down next to her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two beers, opening them and handing one to Etna.

"Calm down. We just need to take a few deep breaths and think about this." He smiled.

"Right," She replied, taking a few sips of the beer. "Your right, alright so we know there's a ton of those assholes out there and they're really strong. There's…there's not…there…" She felt woozy, the beer fell out of her hand and she fell back onto the bed, unconscious. Dante sighed. He looked at the vial labeled 'sleeping powder' in his hand. He had slipped it into her beer. He set his beer down and picked Etna up in his arms.

"I'm sorry Etna… I can't lose you." He carried her out of the room. Flonne was waiting against the wall by the door. When she saw them she turned.

"Dante-kun… what's happening? What's going on?" She was scared. Dante smiled.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be alright."

She was Etna in his arms. "Dante… I heard from the scout. Are you…?" He held his arms out.

"Please take her. You two go into the catacombs with everyone else. It'll be over soon." Flonne hesitated but took Etna. She looked at Dante with sorrow in her eyes.

"You're going up against an army of 2 million. How can you be so calm?" He chuckled.

"Calm? I'm scared out of my mind. But I have to. I have to protect everyone." On his back was the cloth-wrapped weapon he bought earlier.

"Please Dante… come back alive." She said softly.

"…I promise." He said. "Do you have a stat card with you? I don't have one." She indicated to her shirt pocket, Dante reached in and got it. "Thanks." With that he turned and started making his way down the hallway. As Flonne watched him go she saw his level. It read 'Level 2000' she nodded, understanding as she turned to the opposite direction and started walking.

Disgaea 1.5!

Chapter 11- The Final Chapter: Holding on to Naught through the Jaws of War

Dante stood on the roof of the castle, on top of the highest tower, gazing down at the horde below. The scout didn't exaggerate on the number of demons. It looked like the land was made out of water, ebbing and flowing in massive waves. He looked down on it all with an expressionless face. He reached onto his back and pulled off the cloth-wrapped weapon. He held it in his hands as he took the cloth off. The weapon underneath was a sword, long and big with skull and bones engraved on the silver hilt. It was a magnificent weapon pulsating with power. 'Rebellion' that's what he decided to call it.

On his hips were two holsters holding the guns he dubbed as 'Ebony' and 'Ivory'. Good and Evil, Heaven or Hell. He'd put them to good use in this battle.

He gave a cocky smirk as he took the sword in hand and slung it over his shoulder. The moon shone brightly on his back as a cold wind blew through the air. It was a clear sky. His cloak fluttered as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well… Let's get started." He scanned the crowd; everyone was over level 800. The strongest he could see were level 1500. If he played his cards right he could do some real damage. But that didn't matter. The castle and its residents, Flonne, and Etna; they were his family now. He had to protect his family. So what if he doesn't remember his past, so what if he doesn't know who he was. Now he was Dante. That's all that matters. He took hold of Ebony in his right hand and his sword, Rebellion, in his left,

He leapt off the roof; his wings extended outward and with three mighty flaps, flew up into the air. He pointed his gun downward and rained a hail of bullets down upon the legion. Several were hit and multiple died. Quickly they retreated behind a wall of armored demons that the bullets just bounced off of. Once Dante stopped firing they stepped aside and row upon row of demons pointed bows and guns up into the air, launching their own assault.

Dante quickly holstered his gun and took out his sword; he twirled it in his hand; the bullets and arrows deflecting off his blade as they fell back to the ground.

_I can't do enough damage up here… I'll have to go into the fire. _He took the blade into his hands and closed his wings. He dove for the ground, gaining incredible speed before crashing into the earth. The impact created a large crater, sending out shockwaves and destroying the ground. He fell so close to the lava pit that surrounded 3 sides of the castle that the ground cracked and began sinking into the magma. Every demon that couldn't fly sank to their death. Dante walked out of the crater onto flat ground and slung his sword over his shoulder again. He looked straight ahead onto the vast plain of demons. They all stood growling and shouting, wanting blood but knowing they were too weak to fight him.

"You'll go no further!" He bent his legs and launched himself at the demons. And the battle began…

Underground, within the catacombs of the castle, the demons waited fearfully. They didn't know what was going to happen. If the demons were going to come they should have been there already. Flonne was sitting against a wall with Etna leaning against her, still asleep. She was holding her tail and fiddling with it nervously. The ground started to shake violently and rocks and dirt fell from the ceiling. The demons all wondered what was happening outside. A large rock fell beside Flonne and Etna, the crash jostled Etna from her slumber. She looked around confused and groggy.

"Huh…What? Where am I?" She looked at Flonne. "Uh, Flonne?" Flonne jumped.

"Oh! Etna, you're awake." She stuttered.

"Yeah I am… where are we and why's the ground shaking?"

"Well um… we're under the castle right now." She replied softly. Etna looked around.

"Under the… the castle! The rebels are coming! We have to prepare!" She started flailing around, Flonne grabbed her arms.

"Etna, calm down. Don't worry." She tried to give her a smile but couldn't. Finally Etna noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Dante? Why isn't he here?" She was confused. Flonne's expression became one of sorrow.

"He's…out there, fighting the army. He's why we're still safe." She explained. Etna's eyes shot wide open.

"We've got to help him! We can't let him die!" She tried to stand to go and help but Flonne grabbed her.

"You can't Etna! They're too strong! You'll only be holding him back! Please listen!" She pleaded. Etna's struggled less and less before finally settling back against the wall. She bit her bottom lip to hold back tears as she swallowed her emotions.

"Dante…" Flonne put her arms around Etna. That's all they could do; wait till the end.

"Blade Rush!" He called out. In a flash he was on the other side of a line of 4 enemies, each being sliced down the middle in an instant. Around Dante dozens of bodies lay scattered about from the battle. He'd killed at least a hundred or so but that wasn't even a dent in the army of 2 million and he was feeling taxed. He was panting and exhausted but he couldn't give up. They needed him.

_Damn! This looks bad… I can't hold out much longer. _He thought. As his mind raced it looked like the enemy was backing up. This tore him from his thoughts as he saw the sea of foes moving away from him. The moment of happiness he felt was soon dashed at a gigantic shadow advanced on his position from off in the distance. He felt pain in his head. It was the same shadow he saw when he was in the shower. His hand went to his head as the pain increased.

_What the hell's wrong with me!? What is that shadow?_ It was like he was paralyzed from the gaze the blood red eyes of the shadow cast on him. He didn't move as it got closer and closer. The land shook with each footstep it took. It was massive, as big as their castle. As it got closer it slowly came into view. Dante's jaw dropped and he started shaking. He recognized this shadow. He had seen its picture in a book at the castle… The strongest overlord. Tyrant Baal!

He was massive and blue. He had large horns growing out of his head and shoulders and a cape on his back. He was completely ripped and oozed power with his mere presence.

Dante's knees felt weak as Baal approached. Once he was close he stopped and surveyed the area.

"Why hasn't the castle fallen yet?!" His voice boomed. All the demons kneeled before him.

"My lord, we have been trying but this demon stands in our way. He is too strong for us, but you far outmatch him." A demon explained.

Dante simply stared at Baal; there was nothing he could do before his might. Baal was level 9999; his stats were through the roof with millions of hit points and unparalleled strength. Dante felt his arm shake. Something seemed familiar about Baal. A sharp pain hit his head and he collapsed to his knees while holding his head.

_Baal…I remember! I remember! It can't be… _Images rushed through his head. The pain was nearly enough to make him pass out. The ground shook as Baal approached. He looked down on Dante with an evil smirk.

"So. It is you who blocks us Zenos." Baal called him. Dante slowly stood, using his sword for support. He remembered who he once was.

"I'm…not Zenos… not anymore! I am Dante!" He shouted. Baal chuckled.

"You may have changed your name, but you'll always be part of me Zenos. Now stand aside or we'll take you prisoner." He said with all seriousness. Dante shook his head and raised his blade. "Very well…Take him!" His minions advanced on Dante as he raised his hands up towards the heavens. A gargantuan sword materialized; it could crush the whole castle in one stroke.

_This is it! _He closed his eyes waiting for the end. _I'm sorry Etna!_

"You're not giving up now are you?" A young voice called out. A streak of blue shot out from behind the castle and blocked Baal's sword. The demons turned to the blue streak. It was a kid. The boy was young, only a child with blue hair and a red scarf around his neck. Even though he was small he matched Baal's strength. Dante opened his eyes and stared upward. The boy looked at him and smirked. "You've taken care of my castle for this long. Don't just give up." He turned his attention back to Baal. Dante recognized him.

"L-Laharl!" He called out. Prince Laharl pushed back Baal's sword and fell to the ground, landing on his feet. He crossed his arms and smiled again.

"Who do you think you are trying to take my castle huh?"

He looked back at Dante. "Thanks for what you've done so far." Dante nodded.

"Everyone is safe inside the castle." He walked up and stood by Laharl.

"Good. Can you still fight?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." He replied with a nod.

"Then let's go. You take the bottom I'll take the big'n" Laharl's scarf transformed into a pair of wings and he flew up to face Baal. Dante laughed.

"Show off…" He drew Rebellion once again in his right hand and Ivory in his left and he advanced on the lower demons.

Etna was getting restless within the caves. She couldn't just sit by while Dante was risking his life to save everyone.

Two demons in the corner were getting anxious. "Ahh! I gotta get out of here!" One shouted and started pushing another.

"Hey! Stop pushing!" They started fighting.

"Calm down everyone!" Flonne shouted, trying to get a hold of the situation. Etna took this chance and made a break for the door. "Etna!" Flonne screamed. But it was too late; Etna was at the staircase that led up to the castle. She was determined to help Dante.

The army was retreating. They all knew that they couldn't defeat the combined force of Dante and the Overlord. They all turned tail and ran, leaving Baal behind. But Baal wasn't so easily swayed. Baal and Laharl were going toe-to-toe, seeming to be evenly matched. But something was up; no matter what happened to Baal, cut, gashed, or stabbed, he kept a cool expression while Laharl was starting to show signs of exhaustion. Laharl's sword met with Baal's as they clashed again but this time Laharl was thrown backward. He crashed into the ground and skidded a few yards. Dante ran up to him.

"Are you alright Laharl? You're not looking too good." Dante surmised. Laharl stood; his face resolute but showing signs of fatigue.

"I know… It's like no matter what I do to this guy nothing affects him." Laharl sized up Baal. He laughed.

"Hahaha! Foolish little overlord. You can't win! I'm invincible!" Baal gloated. Laharl and Dante cursed.

"This could be bad…" Dante whispered.

"Dante!!!" Someone yelled from behind them. It was Etna. She came running out of the Castle with her spear in hand. She ran up to Dante and Laharl. She was shocked to see him.

"Laharl?! What're you doing here?" She was confused. The Overlord laughed.

"I just got here. It's a long story so I'll explain later. Now we have to take care of this lummox." All three faced off against Baal.

"I'm right behind you Prince!" Etna said, wielding her spear. Dante and Laharl took up their swords.

"Let's go!"

The battle lasted for a long 30 minutes with no sign of progress. Baal showed no sign of slowing down while everyone else was getting destroyed by his attacks. One hit brought their hit points down to a dangerous level. They healed each other when needed but they were running low on special points needed for healing. They all struck Baal at once and all three were blown back in one feel swoop.

"This'll never end!" Laharl shouted.

"He's unstoppable! There's got to be something we can do?" Etna yelled, out of breath. Dante was thinking. Something Baal had said was eating at him.

_"You may have changed your name, but you'll always be part of me Zenos…"_ Then it hit him. That's why he wouldn't go down. Dante turned to Etna.

"Etna! I know how we can beat him!" He explained.

"How?" she was eager to take that bastard down.

"This is going to be hard to hear, but listen to me. Laharl, you go and keep Baal busy!" Laharl nodded.

"You got it, you know more then I do." He launched another assault against Baal. Dante turned back to Etna.

"Etna… you have to kill me." He said gravely. Etna was taken aback.

"What! What the hell are you talking about?"

"I remember now! I remember who I was. My name was Zenos. I'm a part of Tyrant Baal. He realized that even though he was the strongest overlord now, there would be someone stronger, so he split himself into two pieces so that he couldn't be completely destroyed. I was the second piece. He erased my memory and cast me out thinking he wouldn't have to worry about me any more. If you kill me, you kill Baal!" He sounded happy; Etna took a step back and shook her head.

"I…I can't do it! I can't do it Dante. I… I love you!" She announced. Dante smiled softly, already knowing and feeling the same towards her.

"I know Etna. I love you too, that's why I can only ask you. There's no one else that can do this. Please! For Laharl, for the castle. Kill me and save everyone." Etna looked downward, her spear tip falling to the ground. She thought long and hard. The sound of metal crashing together was heard.

"Hurry the hell up down there! I can't keep this up you know!" Laharl complained. Etna decided looking at Dante with determination. She nodded her head.

Dante thrust his sword into the ground and held his arms out wide, exposing himself to her.

"Don't back down Etna! Do it with all of your heart!" He cried. Etna tightened her grip around her spear and closed her eyes.

"Haaaaaaa!" She ran full speed at Dante. She felt her spear go through something. Her eyes shot open and looked down. Blood flowed down her spear and onto her gloved hand where it dripped down.

All of a sudden Baal let out a horrendous howl. He staggered back in pain. He started to disappear in black smoke.

"Noooo! How could this happen?! Noooo!" His bellows echoed through the land as he vanished completely.

"We did it! Good job!" Laharl shouted triumphantly. He looked back at Dante and Etna.

Dante walked up to Etna, pushing himself against the spear till he got close. Etna couldn't look at him. Her eyes were shut tightly as tears flowed down her cheeks. Dante reached down and lightly touched her hand. He felt weak and light headed so he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Thank you Etna… you saved everyone." Her hands slowly wrapped around him as she whimpered.

"Dante… don't go…" She cried. Dante smiled softly.

"Don't worry about me. It'll be alright Etna. Wipe those tears. He reached up and caught a falling tear as it reached her chin. She wouldn't stop crying. Laharl walked up to them.

"What's your name?" He asked Dante.

"It's…Dante. I'll always be Dante… It's the name Etna gave me… and it's the one that… I want." He struggled to say. He was getting weaker. He felt cold.

"Thank you Dante. You protected everyone while I was gone. I owe you one." Laharl nodded to Dante. He weakly nodded back. Particles of light started to escape Dante as his body started to disappear.

"It's my time to go now Etna… I love you." He choked out, some blood running down the side of his mouth.

"I-I…I...I love you too Dante." She said between whimpers. With the last of his strength Dante took his chin off of her should and stepped back. He touched Etna's chin softly and gently pressed his lips against hers. Etna cried and kissed him back at the same time. The light kept escaping from his body till in one flourish, he vanished in a cloud of light. Etna dropped to her knees and released her spear, staring up into the sky until the light couldn't be seen anymore.

Laharl put his arm around Etna and helped her up. "Come on… let's go back inside okay?" Etna didn't respond and they slowly returned to the castle.

Disgaea 1.5!

Epilogue

Once again Dante was floating in the white space. His wound still visible but not causing any pain. The Seraph's voice echoed I his head.

_"Here we are again Dante. Since you were a demon and you took many other demons lives there's not much I can offer you this time around. You've sinned a lot."_ Dante smiled.

_"I know. You remember what I asked last time? _

_"There's one last thing Seraph..." Dante said softly._

_"What is it Dante?" He asked._

_"If I should ever die again… I want everyone to forget about me. I don't want them to be sad… Can you erase their memories of me ever existing there?"_

_"I see…alright."_

_"I remember Dante. When everyone wakes up tomorrow you'll have never existed. Though since your involvement helped kill Baal, he will still be alive." _He warned.

_"As long as he doesn't split his soul again, Etna Flonne and Laharl can take care of him." _He replied.

_"Alright Dante, you know what comes next right?" _

_"I think so. Do what you do to all sinners." _The voice left and Dante was left to drift alone.

Life returned to normal back at the castle. Laharl ruled with a relaxed yet firm fist while Flonne went about spouting nonsense about love and romance to deaf ears. Etna went back to forcing all the demons and prinnys to work their asses off.

"Hey you! Get back to work!" Etna shouted at a prinny.

"R-right! I'm on it Master Etna!" He said, full of fear. Etna nodded and walked away; tugging at the black and red skull earrings she was wearing. The fire red prinny she was yelling at sighed happily.

"Prinnys are the souls of sinners after all…"


End file.
